The Coulston Manor
Located between Barstow and Joshua Tree, the Coulston Manor is a lonely abode just off of the trail in the middle of a forest. The manor was once home to the Coulston family. The Major NPCs Mr. Henry Coulston Henry was the former patriarch of the Coulston home. In life he was the founder of the Copper Collective Bank. He was 48 years old when he hung himself after his wife passed away while he was gone on a . As a ghost, he continues to wear a noose around his neck that trails behind him, and his neck is permanently crooked to the right. As he meanders about, he continually gasps for air (despite not needing it) and holds a hand or two at his neck. Players can grapple the noose to strangle him again. If the player succeeds in grappling the noose from behind, Henry will be immediately take 4d6 psychic damage. Otherwise standard Ghost stats. Mrs. Jessica Coulston Jessica is the ghost of a mid-30s blonde woman in a conservative dress. Her hair is tied up in a bun, and she looks extremely exhausted. Her fingers are completely mangled and bloody. Her presence can be heard as she hums along to the music of The Organ. Jessica was the a house wife in life. She loved nothing more than music, and collected all sorts of exotic instruments. One day her husband brought her a gift, a very special piano that, unbeknownst to them, was cursed. Jessica fell victim to the curse while Henry was in Hollywood on a business trip, and she played the piano until her fingers broke and she starved to death, still playing. If the players have Henry II with them by his own will, Jessica will cease attacking. He weakness is her fingers, which are all visibly broken. If a player specifically attacks her hands and succeeds, they add an additional 2d6 psychic damage to their attack. Otherwise standard ghost stats. Henry II Coulston Henry is the ghost of a young boy with blond hair, wearing nice Sunday clothes. He looks absolutely famished. His presence can be heard as he cries within the basement. Henry II will not attack the players. Henry II was about 5 when he passed away. After his father killed himself, Henry fled to the basement, where he became trapped under several boxes and he died of starvation. He holds the key to the second floor in this room. Players must make a 12 DC persuasion check to have him give over the key, and a DC 17 persuasion check to have him go with them. His weakness is being crushed. AC 11 HP 12 STR 8(-1), DEX 13(+1), CON 10(0), INT 8(-1), WIS 8(-1), CHA 15(+2) The Organ The Organ is a seemingly normal pipe organ made out of a deeply red wood with copper pipes. There are several curses placed upon it. While The Organ is playing, it draws restless spirits from the afterlife into the material plane. Most spirits are those that died tragic deaths in the nearby area, but occasionally a spirit from far away will be summoned to The Organ. When left alone for a period of time, the piano will often play on its own. This will also draw spirits to it. A History check of 16 will have the player recall that an organ of a similar appearance was once played by an by an wizard and bard named Badthoven, hundreds of years ago. 20 will reveal that Badthoven was found dead sitting at the organ, and that an investigation revealed that he was trying to become a lich. Anyone who plays the piano must make a will save to beat a 15 to not be trapped by the curse. Upon a failed save, whoever is playing the piano is put into a trance and will continue playing the piano until the trance is broken. For every day someone is playing the piano they may make another will save to snap out of the trance. However, for every time the check is made, the DC increases by 1. When the trance is ended, the player of the piano will have no recollection of the time between when the trance started and ended. If the Organ is ever threatened, or the players try to leave the room, it will transform into a snarling beast, with its pipes bending into long, crab-like legs, and a gaping jaw of ivory key teeth, like the piano in Mario 64. Players must fight The Organ, Vola, and Jessica (at half health) in here. Upon being destroyed the Organ will make this wailing death cry. * AC 14 * HP 120 * STR 16(+3), DEX 8(-1), CON 16(+3), INT 5(-3), WIS 8(-1), CHA 15(+2) * Damage Immunities Poison, Psychic * Condition Immunities Blinded, Charmed, Deafened, Exhaustion, Frightened, Paralyzed, Petrified, Poisoned * Senses Blindsight 60 Ft. (Blind Beyond This Radius), passive Perception 6 * False Appearance. While The Organ remain motionless, it is indistinguishable from a normal pipe organ. * Multiattack. The Organ makes two attacks. * Slam. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: ''(2d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage. * '''Sonic Burst. '''The Organ lets out a massive burst of sound. Players within 120 ft. must make a CON save of at least 12 to avoid taking 2d6 damaged as well as being deafened until the end of their next turn. The Organ can only do this twice an encounter. * '''Modified Magic Missile. '''The Organ summons three minor spirits. Each spirit hits a visible creature of The Organ's choice. A spirit deals 1d4+2 force damage to its target. The spirits all strike simultaneously and The Organ can direct them to hit one creature or several. Vola's stats * AC 14 * HP 22 * STR +1, DEX +2, CON +4, INT 0, WIS +2, CHA +3 * '''Eldrich Blast. ' Ranged spell attack. +5 to attack roll. 1d10 force damage on one target. * Witch Bolt. 'Ranged spell attack. +5 to attack roll. 1d12 force damage on one target. Next time Vola gets a turn she may deal another 1d12 to the same target. Making the fight easier To undo the Organ's hold over the spirits of the Coulston Manor, someone must play the song Lament for the Lost on the Organ. If the players try to play another song, they will be immediately distracted and play whatever the Organ wants them to play instead. Playing the right song will snap Vola out of her trance, and she will fight on the player's side in the fight instead. Jessica's spirit will also be freed and the will disappear. After the fight Once the Organ is defeated and the players have made any immediate interactions and lootings, the manor will make a large creaking sound. Very quickly the house begins to rapidly deteriorate, and starts to collapse. Elizabeth grabs Barackus' things on the way out, including the amulet. Players must surpass a collapsed hallway on the west side of the second floor, or a collapsed floor on the east side. Debris in the east is destroyed with attacks, only having 30 hp. The gap in the floor falls into the gallery, and has splintered wood at the bottom that will deal 1d8 damage. It takes an acrobatics check of 12 to make it across without falling. Finally in the foyer, the chandelier that I never mentioned is about to fall. Everyone makes a perception check. Anyone who make a 18 or more notices that it is about to fall on the player with the lowest perception check. The player it is going to fall on must make a Dex save of 18 to avoid the chandelier, but they have advantage if someone warns them. If they fail to save them from the fall, the player it falls on takes 3d6 damage, and is prone until the chandelier is removed with a strength check from someone else of 12. After they get out of the manor, it completely collapses in on itself, and the storm clears up. Minor NPCs Hughstuston, The Butler and Muriel-Anne, The Maid Hughstuston and Muriel-Anne were loyal servants to the Coulstons. After the passings of the Coulstons, Hughstuston and Muriel-Anne remained within the manor within the manor for the remainder of their lives, as their salaries and residency was specifically secured in the will of Henry Coulston. Hughstuston's weakness is bad etiquette, and Muriel-Anne's weakness is dirtying up the room. Players have advantage on them while weakened. Standard ghost stats, except for only 35 HP, and an altered Withering Touch Withering Touch. ''Melee Weapon Attack: +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target: ''Hit: ''(2d6 + 2) necrotic damage. Swarm of Utensils * AC 14 * HP 32 * Speed fly 30 * STR 8(-1), DEX 15(+2), CON 10(0), INT 2(-4), WIS 2(-4), CHA 2(-4) * '''Damage Resistance Bludgeoning, Piercing, Slashing * Condition Immunities Charmed, Frightened, Grappled, Paralyzed, Petrified, Prone, Restrained, Stunned * Antimagic Susceptibility. The armor is incapacitated while in the area of an antimagic field. If targeted by dispel magic, the armor must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against the caster's spell save DC or fall unconscious for 1 minute. * False Appearance. While the utensils remain motionless, they indistinguishable from normal kitchen utensils. * Swarm. The swarm can occupy another creature's space and vice versa, and the swarm can move through any opening large enough for a Tiny bat. The swarm can't regain hit points or gain temporary hit points. * Dart (swarm has more than half HP). Melee Weapon Attack: ''+4 to hit, reach 0 ft., one creature in the swarm's space. ''Hit: ''(2d4) piercing damage. * '''Dart (swarm has more than half HP)'. Melee Weapon Attack: ''+4 to hit, reach 0 ft., one creature in the swarm's space. ''Hit: ''(1d4) piercing damage. Most Linear order of 2nd floor rooms '''Office > Library > Master Bedroom > Music Room' Rooms 2nd Floor Hallway A huge sized animated armor patrols the halls. It's not very bright, only needs a stealth check of 10 to get past it. However, there are rooms with traps that will alert the armor Art Room Here the players will find works art made by the Coulston family; mainly signed by Jessica, with a few cute attempts by Henry II. If they take the paintings they're worth about 25 gp each, 125 in total. One of the paintings doesn't match the style of the others. It is an impossibly detailed portrait of Jessica, where she looks healthy and alive, but her fingers are still mangled to hell. If a player looks closer at it they must make a will save of 12 to avoid being entranced by the painting. If they fail the save, they are unable to look away from the painting as Jessica's face distorts into a skull, and the player can see and feel their fingers snapping and breaking own. Player is stuck like this until either they realize on their own that it's an illusion, or someone else snaps them out of it. As soon as the player is pulled away from the painting or screams, their fingers return to normal. Balcony/Pre-Boss Room This room has staircase that leads up to the Organ Room. If a player tries to jump off the organ will play a powerful chord and a gust of wind will blow the player back. Ballroom When the players enter this room, the hall will be empty. Nothing will happen until they try to open either door, at which point The Organ will stop what it's playing and switch to this song. At this point the dance hall will fill with dancing figures with faces that are not quite formed, is if none of them are really a specific person. Several of these souls remain on the sidelines, as if waiting for a dance partner. The only way to escape the room is if each soul has had a dance partner. Basement Landing The basement landing is the first room of the basement Basement Storage The basement storage is where Henry II's ghost resides. His skeleton resides underneath the rubble. He has the key to the second floor, but he refuses to give it up unless the players make him food. But not any food, it has to be ghost food, from the kitchen. The players could also fight Henry II for the key. He only has 12hp, however, and Henry II will plead for mercy the entire time. Basement Tunnel The tunnel in the basement was formed by years of rainwater weathering away at the ground through the collapsed rooms. Anyone that wanders or falls into the tunnel is attacked by a pair of skeletons that rise out of the ground. Leads to the boiler room. Boiler Room The boiler in here is powered by a wood furnace. Due to paranormal fuckery, the boiler is still running with a paranormal fire in the furnace, and the boiler has sprung a leak, spreading boiling hot steam into the air. To pass through the room to another room, the player must make a constitution saving throw beating a 8 to not take 1d4 damage from the burns. Breakfast Nook Nice silverware and china here, total cost 10gp. I could fit something here if I need to. Butler's Room A small humble room where Hughstuston would sleep. It has several tuxedos and other butler related things, as well as a journal that talks about how Hughstuston was the loyal Coulston Butler for many a year before they died, and how he and Muriel-Anne continued living in the manor with full salary, as per Henry's will. The journal also talks about how he and Muriel-Anne were searching for the Henry II when he found him trapped in the basement storage room. Knowing about the will leaving him and Muriel-Anne with free reign of the manor if everyone died, he locked the door and hid the key, then told Muriel-Anne that he looked everywhere except for the basement storage, but that he could not open the key to it, so there was no way that Henry II could be in there. Also there are 20 gp to find with a Investigation check of 8. Dining Room When the players walk into the dining room, they are greeted by Hughstuston the Butler, who politely invites the players to sit down for dinner. If the players refuse, he will attack. When the players sit down, they will find silver dinner covers over their plates. Hughstuston will then snap his fingers and the silver plate covers will vanish, revealing bowls full of various horrors. Everyone rolls a 1d6 to determine their dish. 1: Worms and tarantulas. 2: A single, screaming mouth that spits blood. 3: A mass of black tentacles, where just more and more tentacles seem to be coming out of it forever without actually growing in size. The ball whispers stories of eldritch terrors. 4: An undead rat with its gut exploded all over the plate, and a tiny hammer next to it like you would use to crack open crab shells. 5: A soup with a pure black broth that cannot be seen through. The broth smells of death, and tastes as if all joy in the world was suddenly lost. 6: Steak, mashed potatoes, and asparagus, courtesy of Sudexo. Players must make a CON saving throw of 8 to eat the food and not throw up immediately (15 and lower throws up in the next room.) for all dishes except for the steak. If they cannot finish their meal Huchstuston will be angered and attack. If a player mentions that they have a food alergy to their dish they may reroll once and they will be brought a new dish. Further attempts by the player to change dishes will provoke Hughstuston to attack. Once they have finished their meal, Hughstuston guides the players to the ballroom, informing them that the party is waiting for them. Collapsed Room When walking in, the first player must make a Dex saving throw and beat a 15 to avoid falling into the pit down to the basement level. Player rolls disadvantage if they don't have a light. The player that falls takes 1d8 damage if they fall. Drawing Room This room is filled with chairs, all pointed at a small stage. The room is initially empty. However, once the players try to leave the room, the doors will be locked, and the room will fill with half-faced spirits, all sitting in the chairs and waiting. On the stage there will be an old, dusty jar with a label that says "Requests" inside the jar are several pieces of paper that have song titles written on them. Players must improv a song based on the request, and make a performance check of 18 to leave the room. If the song is not based on the request they have disadvantage. A player must pick a song by rolling a 1d6. 1: Thick Goblin Globs 2: Dragon in the Ditch 3: Getting Stabbed 4: Bonjovie's 5th symphony 5: Too Many Trees 6: Crunch Family Room In the family room, Muriel-Anne will be endlessly dusting various photos and furniture. When the players enter the room, she will command that the players stop, or else they will track mud all over the floor, before she turns around and goes back to cleaning. Players must make a Stealth check of 10 to sneak past her or else she will notice them and attack. Players can walk normally through the room without upsetting Muriel-Anne however if they take off their shoes. Foyer Big stairs lead to the second floor, but the door is locked. Doors to the kitchen and breakfast nook are also locked from this side. It is pitch black inside. Perception check of 15 to notice the hanging skeleton above the stairs. (or 5 and 10 if light in room.) The body has 10 gp, a copper pocket watch with the image of a dragon on it. Underneath the body is a note that reads "I'm so sorry honey. I should of never gotten you that pipe organ, it's all my fault. I can't live on without you, so I am coming to join you. Love, Henry." Gallery Within the gallery there are many beautiful paintings by great artists which have all collected dust. In the center of the gallery there is a spherical statue of a closed eye facing the door to the left (family room). The eye appears to be shut very tightly. Around it are four stone busts of various unknown people, all pointed at and staring at the eye. To unlock the door to the family room, the players must divert the gaze of the busts. 18 strength check to turn them, or 16 to knock over the pedestal. Also they can be blindfolded Guest Bedroom 1 (Collapsed) When walking in, the first player must make a Dex saving throw and beat a 15 to avoid falling into the pit down to the basement level. Player rolls disadvantage if they don't have a light. The player that falls takes 2d8 damage if they fall. On the other side of the room is a really neat statuette of a tiny copper dragon. It's worth about 5 gp. Guest Bedroom 2 When the players enter this room, a ghostly voice will shout "This room is empty, dipshits!" Guest Bedroom 3 This room has the worst, most intense, cursed old people smell the players have ever encountered. Anyone who enters must roll a constitution save of 15 to avoid cursed with old people smell. Players who have old people smell give every player around them disadvantage on intelligence and wisdom rolls. Old people smell lasts until the player bathes. There's also a bottle of perfume sitting in the room that can spray the same old people smell curse onto others. Greenhouse Sort of a greenhouse room, but the glass roof has been broken. Exotic overgrown plants can be picked for a value of 25 gp. Henry II's room If the players do not fight Jessica in the hallway, they will find her in here, rocking in a chair, holding a bundle of clothes like a baby. Sneak DC of 15 to get past Jessica into the master bedroom without provoking her. Kitchen Within the kitchen, dozens of utensils float about the room. If a player walks more than 10 feet into the room the utensils will dart at the player, making a surprise attack if the player did not indicate that they were preparing to fight. Players then roll initiative, and the utensils act as a swarm that attacks as one creature. Laundry Room Some old garments reside in here. Any hands on inspection of the clothes will reveal 25gp in pocket change. Library Big library, lots of books. Sitting out is a book about banking. Inside the book, as a bookmark of sorts, is the key to the master bedroom. An Investigation check that beats an AC of 20 reveals a hidden passageway to the hidden armory. Meeting an AC of 16 (with advantage if they explicitly say they're looking in the books for something to help them against the ghosts or for anything music related in general) will reveal a songbook titled "Spooky Sonatas for the Skilled Spirit" containing three bookmarked songs: Chords of Chaos, The Reaper's 5th symphony and Lament for the Lost. Only Lament for the Lost breaks the curse. Maid's Room A small humble room where Muriel-Anne would sleep. It has several maid uniforms and other cleaning supplies, as well as a journal that talks about how Muriel-Anne was the loyal Coulston Maid for many a year before they died, and how she and Hughstuston continued living in the manor with full salary, as per Henry's will. The journal also talks about how her and Hughstuston looked everywhere for Henry II and could not find him, although they couldn't seem to get into the basement storage, but they doubted that he would be in there if they couldn't get in either. The only thing they could think of was that Henry ran off into the woods. Also there are 20 gp to find with a Investigation check of 8. Master Bedroom When the players enter the Master Bedroom, they will find Elizabeth sitting in a rocking chair near the closet door. Her pupils are rolling back inside of her skull, and her fingers are completely mangled and bloody. If the players try to enter the closet she will block their progress. To enter the closet they must defeat Elizabeth, and the ghost of Jessica within her. Contains the key to the music room in the back of the closet. When the a player takes the key, the Organ will play this. Investigation with a DC of 18 will reveal a safe behind a painting of a copper dragon. Lockpicking DC of 15 to unlock, with 500 GP inside. Music Room This room presides at the very top of the mansion. It is a single room at the top of a flight of stairs. The room is surrounded by windows, and looks very much like a final encounter type of room. A variety of musical instruments lay in here. Jessica's skeleton is sitting at the organ in the very back of the room. The organ looks a little out of place, as it was originally designed for a much larger room. Pantry Within the pantry is a large stock of spectral food. It can all be touched, but it all has a haunted blue glow to it. These ingredients can be used to make food for Henry II. An investigation check of 15 will reveal a lever that opens a secret door to a hidden room. Rec Room A room full of billiards and darts, and even a little mini bar. Plenty of alcohol, and it's all still good. 25gp worth of alcohol if they take it. Everyone in the party has a sense of relaxation waft over them as they feel that nothing could go wrong in this room. However, if any of the players throw a dart, it will fly back and try to hit them with an attack roll, followed by 1d3 damage. Also if the players try to play pool here, one of the balls will invariably and inexplicably fly up and hit a player in the face for 1d3 damage. Secret Room #1 (Secret Pantry) Within the hidden pantry are the many old,exotic spices that have been preserved pretty well, 50gp worth. In the back there is also a perfectly preserved Aloof Loaf, which is a magical loaf of bread that, when eaten from, allows the user to relax during times of stress. The player has advantage against being intimidated for one hour after eating from the loaf. If the player is intimidated while they eat the loaf, they may make another save to become unintimidated. The loaf has 14 slices. There is also a bag of holding completely filled with salt. Secret Room #2 (Armory) Inside the armory is two sets of chainmail, a greataxe, a halberd, a rapier, a greatsword, and a heavy crossbow. All weapons are +1. There is also a decorative shield in the center of the back wall that appears to be made entirely of copper and has a dragon emblem on the front. The shield would sell for 300 gp, but does not provide adiquate protection as it is mostly decorational. Storage Room Lots of random boxes. Study Anyone who enters this room instantly feels an immensely evil presence. There's a lot of taxidermy in the room. Perception check of 14 reveals that there's a red fish framed in the middle of the back wall. An 18 reveals that it is a red herring. Office Henry Coulston is found in this room, seated in a chair facing the windows. His face is buried in his hands in grief, and there is an empty whiskey bottle on the desk. He will only attack the players if they go through his desk, and that's only after giving a warning. Giving him a drink will pacify him. Telling him about his son will cause him to jump up and run off looking for him. Within the drawers of his desk the players will find the key to the library. There's also 25 gp, as well as a lot of business paperwork for the Copper Collective Back, which date as recently as 125 years ago. One of the records is a copy of a letter that Henry had sent to the board of directors of the bank. It details his great disappointment with the recent security addition, citing the extreme unethical nature of the measure. There is also a receipt for a purchase of an antique pipe organ. Tea Rooms 1 & 2 Voices can be heard from outside the room, but when walked into there is no one there and the voices go quiet. If the player waits long enough they'll overhear a spooky conversation that may hint to what they should do next. Washrooms Nothing crazy out of the ordinary in this room, except if a player uses any water they must make a constitution save of 10 or they will take 1d4 damage from the scalding heat of the water. Taking a shower will invariably inflict 2d4 damage. The boiling water problem may be cooled if they resolve the over heated boiler in the basement. =